Ipod Stealer!
by TMNTLover21
Summary: Okay, I'm hyper, and I know this sounds stupid, but I DON'T CARE! But, yeah, you get to choose which TMNT gets their music shown on fanfic lol
1. Intro

Hello! TMNTLover21 here! I don't know if this is gonna be a big thing or not, but this is what happens when you're bored, so no harsh reviews, alright :)

Okay, so what I'm gonna do is that I'm gonna "steal" a TMNT members ipod(even my own character's) and make a chapter out of that! YOU get to choose, so review and tell me whose ipod I should steal heehee :3

"Wait, what'd you say?"

AH!! RUN IT'S KAYLA!!!!!!

**P.S. I will not own any of the songs that I mention through this very, very, random story I just came up with**


	2. Raph's Music

Okay, let's go!!

Out of popular demand and the first to be suggested, Raph goes first!

**Words in bold means Raph's talking.**

Alright, lucky for me, Raph's gonna be out of his room for a while(don't ask). So, let's hear the songs he's got. Oooo, I love this song!!

_Oooo Put me on a train mama  
Cause things just aint the same no more  
Put me on a train mama  
Well I'm a leavin' today _

_I don't wanna watch the world spinnin'  
I wanna be spinnin' with it  
Put me on a train mama  
I'm leaving today_

Heehee, "Train" by Three Doors Down, very nice. What's next?

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Got some Nickelback action going on, sweet!

**"Hey, anyone seen my ipod?"**

Uh, no, Raph, we haven't...

**"You sure?"**

Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

**"Alright. I probably left it somewhere..."**

Phew! Next song!

_Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand aside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

Alright, I can see that being on here.

_Some people care about what other people think  
Worry about what they say  
Let a little gossip  
Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day  
Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws  
Got a letta roll off-a my back  
I don't give a dern what other people think  
What do ya think about that_

Oh... My... GOSH... He really has this on there...?

**"Hey! You do have it!"**

No I don't!

**"I'm lookin' at it right now,"**

You're just seeing things!

**"Grr... Give it back."**

Not yet, I'm not done with the chapter.

**"YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL--"**

What? Hit me? You can't hit a girl, it's rude.

**"Just. Give. It. Back."**

Alright. Here you go.

**"Who's are you takin' next?"**

That's for me to know, and you to find out.

* * *

Not that good? I tried my best. The songs in here were(in order)

Train- Three Doors Down

Savin Me- Nickelback

Frontline- Pillar

What Do Ya Think About That- MontgomeryGentry


	3. Leo's Turn

Thank you for the kind reviews! :)

(Just a quick note: I'll be called Kris/ Krissy through out this story)

Well, Leo's next!

_Words that are in italics/quotes mean Leo's talking._

So... while the great Leonardo(jk) was out, I took his ipod, heehee!!

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

Sounds like he's supporting the National Guard. Yay!! Next song:

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Aw, I cry when I hear this song :( Never expected him to like this kind of music.

_"Kris, have you seen my ipod?"_

Oh, Leo, you're back soon. I think I saw Mikey listening to it.

_"Thanks."_

No prob. What are friends for? Okay, he's gone!

_Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through, follow me.  
Follow me, set me free,  
Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
I'll make it through prove it to you. _

Oh, I love this song! I could sing it all day.

_"Hey, you lied. Mikey said he saw you with my ipod."_

Sigh. Okay, here you go.

_"What were you doing with it anyway?"_

Nothing... just making a chapter about your music...

_"Wait, what?"_

Aw, you're turning red. What's wrong? was there something you didn't want us to hear?

_"No...(turns around and walks off)"_

... O... kay...?

* * *

I couldn't think of what type of music he'd be interested in, so I just guessed(poorly). If you guys want, I'll make a chapter about the song he doesn't want us to hear. Songs included in this chapter were...

Citizen/Soldier- Three Doors Down (Last time I'll use the band)

Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley

Escape From The City- Crush 40 (I think...)


	4. Don's SweetAdorable Music

Well guys, Brainiac's next.

Underlined words mean Donnie's talking.

I asked Don to fix my computer so I could have time to take his ipod. Let's press 'play'. Press.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

Heehee, cute song.

_But what can I do, I can't make you stay here  
But if you should choose to go your own way  
Where ever you're going, whenever you turn  
Remember this moment, remember these words  
I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…_

Aww, he's so sweet. His ipod is my favorite so far.

_Heros are made when you make a choice  
you could be a hero  
heros do whats right  
you could be a hero  
you might save a life  
you could be a hero  
you could join the fight  
for what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Loooooooooooooove his ipod!!!!!!!

"I finished fixing your computer, Kris. It wasn't as messed up as you said it was."

Thaaaaank yooooooouu! And I love your music.

"When did you take my ipod?"

When you were fixing my computer. Thanks again!

"Your welcome. And next time ask me if you can listen to it, okay?"

Okay! Can we hear one more song though?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

Thanks, Don!

_This is my first love song  
First time I felt the words  
First time I sang along  
Whenever it comes on  
I just think of you and everything you do  
You're my one, my from now on..  
My first love song_

Donny, you have the sweetest songs on your ipod!

"(blushes) Thanks, I guess."

That's all for this chapter!

* * *

Okay, bet you'll never guess who's next! Lol. Songs:

Stand- Rascal Flatts

I Will- Jimmy Wayne

Hero- Superchick

First Love Song- Luke Bryan

(and yes, if you're wondering, I love country music with a passion)


	5. Mikey's Totally Awesome Music

I've been waiting for this! Mikey's turn!!!

_Words in Underline/ Italic mean Mikey's talking._

I told Mikey that I beat his high score in a video game, so naturally, he's going to be busy with that :)

_Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang_

....... No comment......

_  
Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
Cut up some jeans, come up with a name  
When you're living in a world that you dont understand  
Find a few good buddies, start a band  
Start a band, Start a band_

Hahaha! Let's see what's next...

_Woke up in the morning  
Put on my new plastic glove  
Served some reheated salisbury steak  
With a little slice of love  
Got no clue what the chicken pot pie is made of  
Just know everything's doing fine  
Down here in Lunchlady Land_

Again, no comment.

_"Krissy, you lied! You never even came close to beating my high score!"_

Sorry, I was showing the world your music.

_"Oh, you should have said so! Here, play this song!"_

Okay....

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

?? And you have this song why...? It doesn't sound like you.

_"Yeah, but it's your favorite song. That's why I have it."_

Aww, thanks!

* * *

Okay, I know that last part wouldn't really happen, but I love Mikey and that's just how I am. Heehee Songs:

WITCH DOCTOR- RAY STEVENS

START A BAND- BRAD PAISLEY (WITH KEITH URBAN)

LUNCH LADY LAND- ADAM SANDLER

MY WISH- RASCAL FLATTS


End file.
